


Riko's Piano Lesson

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You wanders the halls of Uranohoshi Girls' Academy and overhears Riko playing the piano. She goes in and Riko offers to teach her how to play. It does not go how either of them expects...





	

You walks down the hallways of Uranohoshi Girls' Academy, heading home after a long day of school. As she approached the music room however the sound of a piano playing caught her ears and she approached the door to investigate. She slowly opens the door to the music room. Inside she saw Riko, practicing. “Hey, how are you?” She asks as she walks over to Riko.

“Oh, hey You, what are you doing here?” Riko says, lifting her hands off the keys and turning towards You. “I would've expected you to be swimming today.”

“I just found out that it was cancelled, the pool needed to be cleaned today and it took longer than they thought,” You replies. “As for why I am here, I just was passing and heard you playing.”

“Have you ever played a musical instrument before?” Riko says, staring at the piano. You shakes her head in response. “Do you want to try?”

“I… can give it a go.” You says. “I doubt I will be very good, though.”

“For now, just try to copy this.” She says playing a short and simple tune on the piano. When she finishes, she stands up and moves out of the way.

You sits down and attempts to play what she had just seen, failing most notes. “Can you show me again?” She asks, moving aside.

Riko sits down and plays the tune again, she slows her pace down as well, hoping that You might be able to follow it easier. “How’s that?”

“I think I have it.” You says sitting down again. She puts her hands back on the keys and attempts to play it again. She is definitely improving, but it is still in no ways good. She messes up most of the same keys, however, she hits a lot more than she did the first time.

“That was much better, here let me show you again,” Riko says, and before You could react she had wrapped her arms around You and was playing the piano from behind her.

You felt the blood rush to her cheeks, she tried to focus as much as she could on what Riko was doing, but… her face… it was right next to hers… she could so easily… Riko pulls away and asks, “How was that?”

You fumbles a “G-Good,” before moving her shaking hands to the piano to try again. Despite how much she was freaking out, she still managed to do better than before. It was a slower pace, but she got the majority of the notes correct.

“Well done, you are really improving,” Riko says. “How about you try again?”

“C-Could you show me once more?” You asks, shifting about on the seat. “I… think I might have it after another…”

Riko moves behind You and reaches over to begin playing. You tries to devote her attention to Riko’s hands, but her mind gets the better of her, and she turns her head and plants a kiss, right on Riko’s lips.

Riko’s hands fall flat on the keys as she tries to push herself away, but You moves her hands behind Riko’s head, preventing any escape. After a few seconds though she lets go, allowing Riko to right herself. “Wh-What… What was that for?”

“S-Sorry, I-I just couldn’t resist.” You says, turning her head to the side to avoid Riko’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Riko says. “It… was nice… just unexpected.” She leans forward. “How about you try again?”

You almost jumps in surprise at Riko’s response. She turns to face the other girl, before closing the gap between their lips once again. This time, however, Riko returns the kiss. She slips her tongue inside You’s mouth and pushes her back so that You’s shoulders hit the keys. After a few more seconds, Riko brings her hands up to You’s shirt and start to unbutton the top few buttons.

You pushes Riko away. “W-We are at school… We can’t do-” she is cut off by Riko’s lips joining hers again, only briefly this time.

“Don’t worry, hardly anybody comes around this area of the school,” Riko says, continuing unbuttoning You’s shirt. “No one will see.” She says as she pulls You’s shirt open, reaching around and unclasping her bra.

You quickly discards the two items of clothing before Riko’s lips prey upon hers again. Riko moved her hands to You’s chest and started to massage them, occasionally pinching the nipples. You’s arms move behind Riko’s neck and wrap themselves around her, pulling the two closer together.

Riko slides her right hand down and lifts You’s skirt up to her waist. She then runs her finger along You’s thighs up to her panties and then she slowly starts to rub up and down them. You lets out a small moan at this as Riko starts to feel a little wetness through the material.

“P-Please don’t tease.” You get’s out as she breaks their kiss. In response, Riko moves her hands to the sides of You’s waist and pulls her panties down her legs. She then slowly moves her head down and starts to kiss You’s thighs, moving closer to the center with each kiss. You lets out a small moan as Riko does this.

When she reaches the center, she plants a small kiss onto You’s clit, before instantly starting to lick the same spot a few times. You’s breathing got heavy and she started to let out a few moans as Riko continued.

Seeing how turned on You was getting, Riko decided to advance it further. She brought her middle finger to You’s entrance and slipped it inside, she then started sliding it in and out of the girl.

You let out a small gasp, which turned into a moan halfway through. She brought her right hand to the back of Riko’s head, gripping her hair and pushing her closer. Her left hand grabbed her breast and started to play with it, just as Riko inserted a second finger into You and sped them up.

You’s moans grew louder as she almost shouted out Riko’s name. She moved her hips forward, lifting them off the stool. “P-Please… D-Don’t stop…” She managed between her moans.

Hearing this, Riko sped up her tongue and fingers. It was only a few seconds later that You let out a particularly loud set of moans, before collapsing onto the stool. Her moans replaced by the panting of a very out of breath girl.

Riko stood up, letting the girl rest. “Hey, do you wanna come back to my house?”

“S-Sure…” You replies, sitting up. She reaches behind her and rubs her back, where the piano keys had previously been digging in. She lets out a barely audible “Ow…” before deciding that it was probably a good idea to get her clothes back on.

It was at that moment that the door slid open and a very red faced Yoshiko fell into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I pretty much did this all in one go, with some help from a few people with how to start it off. I really think there needs to be more YouRiko stuff out there. I am also considering making a follow-up chapter or two, so let me know if you would be interested in that. This was my first attempt at actually writing smut that I liked so any tips to help me improve are also greatly appretiated.


End file.
